


Perfect Four

by coffeemusings



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 96 line - Freeform, Appreciation Fic, Multi, Plot What Plot, semicolon teaser photo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26912167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeemusings/pseuds/coffeemusings
Summary: It's just a normal day, until it wasn't.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo & Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Lee Jihoon | Woozi & Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Perfect Four

**Author's Note:**

> relationship tag is kinda misleading. 
> 
> tbh, idk what is this lmao.

“You thief!” Mingyu shouts while trying to fight Seokmin off in smooching from his strawberry smoothie. Seokmin have his tongue out, attempting to reach for the metal straw and have a sip while Mingyu’s hand is on his forehead, trying hard to push him away.

Minghao is beside the two, face scrunched on clear judgement while sipping on his iced coffee. Cursing whenever the two bumps into him in the middle of their fight.

Seungcheol have his phone out, earphones on. Humming to a melody while playing with his bag string placed on the top of the table, probably listening to his favorite playlist for the nth time. That day alone, and it’s only ten in the morning.

Chan is laughing, eyes directed on the phone screen shared with Hansol, the latter letting out series of giggles here and there. Seungkwan is beside them reading his notes, face concentrated and unbothered by the noise and movements around him. Hansol accidentally nudges Seungkwan’s hands resulting for the older’s notes falling to the ground. The younger picks up the scattered paper when Seungkwan threw him a nasty glare.

“Sorry Boo.” Hansol smiles, all teeth. Seungkwan just roll his eyes then get back to his notes. Whining every now and then, messing his hair in the process.

Jeonghan is leaning his head to Jisoo’s shoulder, peering at the latter’s phone. The younger is watching some concert, phone on speaker but only loud enough for the two of them to hear. Jeonghan moves a little to get more comfortable with Jisoo tilting his head to accommodate the other more.

They are in their usual hangout place. One of the lined tables on the side of the open ground. It’s their favorite since it’s shaded by the large tree, breeze freely flowing.

Everything seems normal, until it wasn’t.

The group of friends was disturbed from their comfortable bubble when there are sudden screams from the students around them. It’s like a celebrity came to their campus. All of them turns their head to look at the possible cause of the fuss.

It was, indeed, celebrities. Well, sort of.

It’s _them_. The campus ideal. Ideal senior, ideal self, ideal student, _ideal date_. As cliché as it sounds, most of the students calls them the perfect four.

A guy is leading the group on their walk, hands on the pockets of his black pants paired with a similar-shade coat worn over a white shirt. Tiger printed shoes getting all the attention on his every step. Perm mullet on the shade of reddish-brown bouncing on his carefree walk. Lips slanted on a playful smile, cheeks bunching up with his eyes disappearing.

Kwon Soonyoung, the dance prodigy. Everyone’s favorite, not just on his talent but also with his approachable and friendly attitude to anyone. _Hoshi_ , the name Soonyoung is using for his vlog which have a million subscribers for his dance videos and wide collection of everything that is connected to tiger.

He was followed by the three. The smallest among them is sporting a straight face, eyes sharp that everyone squirms when directed to them. Black, fluffy hair shining whenever sunlight hits on them. He’s wearing a cotton long-sleeve polo shirt, blue as the dominating color with occasionally stripes of cream, paired with plain pants and white converse. There’s a clear judgement on his face directed to the giddy Soonyoung in front.

Lee Jihoon, a music wizard. The number of music he had produced can rival the one on the industry themselves. His family is already rich, but he’s making his own money with it. His composition are either bid by some well known companies or he’ll release them under _Woozi,_ his voice blending perfectly on the melody.

There’s a careless arm thrown around Jihoon’s shoulder. It’s connected to the guy walking beside him, scrolling on his phone even on his walk, eyes scrunch in concentration. The man is tall, especially beside his small friend. His brown hair is on a messy style, forehead hidden. Waist accentuated by the long blue polo shirt tucked in a dark brown pants. He’s laughing occasionally with whatever that is on his phone, pearl white teeth on display.

Wen Junhui, the instrument genius. He can play various instruments, but everyone falls in love whenever he run his dainty fingers on the piano keys. By everyone, he got the ladies and gentlemen wrapped around his fingers.

The said instrument genius is about to step on a puddle of water when there’s a hand pulling Junhui, dragging a surprised Jihoon with him. The guy managed to prevent Junhui from getting his shoes wet but their youngest is now looking grumpy. He shakes his head when Junhui is still on his phone, oblivious to the almost choked Jihoon. The guy is wearing a coat in the deep shade of green with white outline, thrown over an orange-blue striped polo paired with blue pants. He have his hair arranged in a neat manner.

Jeon Wonwoo, the school’s intellect. In every sense. He won every competition he participated to, member and leader of many school clubs. He can juggle all of them with his classes just fine, even finding some time for his online games.

People laughs in irony at the name the four are labeled at first, but once they met them, all they can do is agree.

The four approach the coffee stand near the building entrance, everyone on the table still watching but came back to reality when Chan sneezes. Their youngest mumbles an apology. Hansol hands him few sheets of paper napkin before looking again at the newcomers. Seungkwan abandons his notes completely to just ogles at the scene.

Seungcheol leans closer to place his elbow on the table, resting his chin on his palm then let out dreamy sigh. Mingyu is now smiling from ear to ear, looking like an eager puppy ready to please, his smoothie totally forgotten.

Seokmin is now sipping soundly on the said smoothie, as if quenching the sudden thirst, alert eyes not leaving the coffee stand. Minghao is looking as chill as earlier, still drinking his coffee silently. Until his eyes breaks the façade, his pair darting from his phone to where the four is through his bangs, trying to be discreet as possible.

Jisoo just watches everything, eyes trailing to the group on the distance then back to the one in front of him. Beside him, there’s a blooming smirk on Jeonghan’s face.

“Ji is just so cute. I just wanna—” Seungcheol didn’t finish his statement, opting to make a cuddling motion to prove his point. The said cute one is now smiling to whatever Junhui shown from his phone.

Minghao unconsciously sips harder when Junhui brushed his hair, forehead now on full display. Jeonghan snickers which Minghao simply ignore.

Mingyu is almost out of his seat, trying hard to look on what Wonwoo is doing beside Soonyoung. He then instantly melts, making coo noises when the other laughs, nose scrunching.

There’s a sudden loud noise of a cup harshly meeting the table, it’s Seokmin. Face determined with something the others are not sure of, squinted eyes directed to a laughing Soonyoung.

“Stunning, aren’t they?” Jeonghan says to no one in particular, looking around their table. “Shame they’re off the market already.” All heads turn to him.

“What do you mean not available?” Everyone is surprised it is Minghao who asked but he simply ignores the judging stares.

Jeonghan leans closer, moving his hands to make of what it looks like, a box frame with his fingers.

“Jeon Wonwoo…” the mentioned guy is laughing, body close to Junhui, head almost resting on the latter’s shoulder who have his phone in between them. “…is dating Wen Junhui.”

“and Lee Jihoon…” Jihoon is sporting a judgmental face directed to Soonyoung who’s making faces to the other. If you look closely, there’s a hint of fond smile from the younger. “…is already claimed by Kwon Soonyoung.”

There are various reaction from his friends. Seokmin have his mouth open, letting out a silent _oh_ , failing to hide the disappointment on his tone. Seungcheol looks like he’s about to cry, clutching his phone hard with his hands. Mingyu is pouting sadly, eyes glassy with Minghao frowning beside him.

“Wait.” Jisoo suddenly cuts in. “Isn’t it the other way around?” Jeonghan looks at the other confusingly.

Junhui have his arms back to Jihoon’s shoulder, just like on their walk earlier with Jihoon moving to tuck himself further in. While Wonwoo is laughing with Soonyoung, attention on the other’s face, eyes tender.

“You mean Soonyoung and Wonwoo?” Jisoo nods to Jeonghan question. “Yap. Then Jihoon and Junhui.” Jeonghan now have his eyebrows scrunched, clearly thinking when Seungkwan suddenly interrupts.

“Uhh guys. I think you’re both wrong.” Seungkwan says then tilts his head to where the four is, mouth protruded.

Soonyoung now have his arms snaked around Junhui’s waist with the older sipping on his paper cup. The dancer have his cheeks bunched up, laughing. Junhui moves his arms to pull the other in a hug, hint of smile behind his drink. Soonyoung’s face is now buried on the other’s chest, vibrating, clearly still laughing.

Jihoon looks like he’s trying to say something while pointing to the hidden Soonyoung when Wonwoo suddenly offers him the food on his hand. Jihoon took a bite, eyes crinkling in childlike smile after. Wonwoo chuckles then rubs the crumbs on the other’s side mouth.

Hansol looks closely on the scene, clearly lost when he sees someone swiftly approaching the four, looking painfully familiar. He turns his head to the seat beside him and Chan was already gone.

“Ahm guys.” Hansol starts which got the attention of all. He then gestures to their youngest friend on the distance who’s now talking to the four, making wild gestures. Junhui is now laughing with the equally entertained looking Soonyong. There’s an amusement look from Jihoon while Wonwoo is shaking his head to whatever Chan is saying with a polite smile.

Chan have his back on them, gesturing vaguely behind him before making his way back on their table. With the four following him.

The table is suddenly on chaos. Mingyu almost slipped from his seat with Minghao trying to balance the giant. Seokmin is getting pale with Seungcheol looking at his left and right frantically. Seungkwan is trying to gather all his notes with the help of Hansol. Jisoo calmly pocketing his phone with Jeonghan laughing laughing in all of it.

A few moments later, Chan takes his seat again with the four now standing on the side.

“Guys! I want to you to meet my new friends.” Seungkwan snickers with term _friend_. They are sure it’s the first time their youngest talked to the four. Which took a lot of guts, so they just let it pass.

The four bows politely, introducing themselves in different manner. The people on the table giving the newcomers a courteous nod as if they didn’t already know their name, or where they live, or the name of their pet.

“And they are all single!” Chan enthusiastically adds, pulling a fond laugh from the four.

After the introduction, Junhui drags another chair and place it behind where Minghao is. He moves to take a sit with his arms resting on the back rest in front, cool smile plastered on his face. “So, I heard you’re Chinese too?” Minghao blinks at first before nodding, moving a little so he’s facing Junhui directly.

The space beside Seokmin was suddenly taken by Soonyoung, dramatically plopping himself on the seat then excitedly greets Seokmin. Jisoo is afraid his friend is about to have aneurysm on the spot basing on how he pale he looks right now.

There’s a sudden crash sound, Mingyu is now scrambling to stand up from the floor. Wonwoo asks if the other is okay, worry etched on his face. Mingyu nods frantically before running away then gets back with a chair on hand, gently placing it beside Wonwoo. The older thank Mingyu with a smile, nose scrunched. Mingyu trips again.

Seungcheol laughs on the scene, then gulps loudly, almost choking when Jihoon suddenly appears beside him, asking if the seat on his left is available. Seungcheol shyly nods, cheeks reddening. He gestures for Jihoon to take the seat, nudging his phone in the process which results to his earphone being unplug. Jihoon’s song _Miracle_ is now blasting loud for all the people on the table to hear. Seungcheol scrambles to silent his phone with Jihoon just smirking beside him.

Jisoo shakes his head with all of it, glancing beside him just to see Jeonghan filming everything. Jeonghan throws him a wink and just continue, zooming on Minghao’s flustered face when Junhui leans closer to inspect the younger’s ear pierce.

Chan and Hansol are back to their previous position with Seungkwan now roped in, notes completely forgotten. The three are clearly entertained with whatever they are doing on their devices.

Maybe this will be their new normal from now on, Jisoo silently thought to himself.

\---

kinda inspired by [this](https://twitter.com/sobak17__/status/1314052304442589184?s=20) and [this](https://twitter.com/jeonbuns_00/status/1313887633722896385?s=20) fanart. uwu


End file.
